


Joy Enough

by Welfycat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It probably said something about Tony's life that finding Captain America sprawled mostly naked on the kitchen table was not the weirdest thing he'd seen that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, Round Four; Prompt: Drugs/Aphrodisiacs  
> Content Notes: Enthusiastically consensual kissing and physical contact while a character is under the influence of drugs.

Tony was lost in thought as he entered the kitchen, his trajectory aimed straight for the coffee pot with a side stop at the pantry to see if there were any of the mint chocolate brownies left. Whether or not there was any coffee left was directly correlated to if Bruce or Coulson were working late. The quantity of sugary foods in the Tower at any given time was linked to whether or not Clint or Thor had been near the kitchen lately. Tony had taken to keeping his own stashes in his lab, but it hadn't really seemed to help. Coulson had a sixth sense about the location of coffee - Tony joked that it was actually Coulson's superpower - and Clint was stealthy enough to steal chocolate from Tony's lab without appearing on any surveillance footage. Sometimes living with a group of superheroes was a trial.

With his thoughts occupied by coffee, the last mint chocolate brownie, and a tricky piece of coding he'd been working on in the few hours since they'd returned from their last mission, Tony didn't notice that Steve was sprawled on the kitchen table only wearing a pair of tight white boxer-briefs until he turned to leave. Tony stared, holding his cup of coffee halfway to his lips and the brownie getting slightly squished between his fingers. Weird things happened in Stark Tower. A lot of really weird things, so much so that Tony considered himself inured to weirdness. If he hadn't personally experienced it, fought it, or at the very least watched it happened to someone else, it probably didn't exist. None of that prepared him for Captain America mostly naked on the kitchen table.

So, first things were first: make sure this wasn't a hallucination brought on by sleep depravation or injury, because that was totally a valid concern in his life. "Jarvis, is that Captain America on the kitchen table?"

"It is, sir," Jarvis replied. "Captain Rogers entered the kitchen approximately thirty minutes ago."

"And he's not wearing clothing, correct?" Tony asked, just to be sure.

"That is correct, sir," Jarvis answered, sounding remarkably offended for an AI.

Tony nodded to himself and moved closer, seeing a pile of clothing on the floor that absolutely belonged to Steve, unless there was another mostly naked time-displaced guy running around Stark Tower. "Steve?" Tony asked, leaning against the counter a few feet away from the table. He took a sip of his coffee and watched as Steve turned his head and smiled up at Tony.

"Hi Tony," Steve said, and smiled like Tony was the best thing he'd seen all day.

Tony wasn't used to getting smiles like that, which he thought was a shame because he totally deserved to be smiled at like he was the best thing ever. Steve had never given him that smile before. Tony smiled back, because Steve, with his firm muscles and lengths of bare skin, was totally the best thing he'd seen all day. "Whatcha doing?"

"It was too hot," Steve said. He pressed his face against the surface of the table and practically nuzzled it. At the same time he moved so he was mostly on his stomach with his right knee hitched up so that his thigh was a few inches off the table.

"Yeah, hot," Tony agreed, and then shook his head. He set down his coffee and his brownie before he dropped them, because that would be a waste, and then turned back to Steve. "And your solution was to strip off your clothes and lay on the kitchen table? I mean, that's not a bad solution, but it's not really conventional either."

"Uh huh," Steve agreed, his happy smile back again. "That's what we do, we come up with new solutions. We're the Avengers."

Tony nodded. "That should be our catchphrase, I'll get the PR people on it. Okay, so does this have anything to do with the mist stuff that the sludge alien-mutant guy sprayed on you this afternoon? Because, you went through decontamination procedures, but I'm not sure we're really prepped for trans-dimensional hazards."

Steve shrugged and stretched. "Don't know. Just feel good."

"Whoa, did you get Steve really high?" Clint asked.

Tony turned to find the rest of the team entering the kitchen with bags of take-out. Apparently someone had a craving for the Cantonese place that was across the city that refused to deliver even to Stark Tower.

"I didn't even think Steve could get high," Bruce commented, looking concerned. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Steve repeated and smiled at Bruce.

Bruce smiled back, but his eyes were narrowed with worry. "Alright, why don't you stay there and I'm going to go get my kit," he said and moved from the room with quick steps.

"The mist from this afternoon?" Natasha asked as she came closer. "Should we not be calling SHIELD?"

Steve shook his head, his smile disappearing. "Don't want to go. They'll take me back to medical and it will be bright and you won't be there. Don't take me, please."

Tony and Natasha glanced at each other but it was Thor that stepped forward to the rescue. "I was once kept in such a place, upon my arrival on Midgard. I will not allow them to detain you so."

"Thank you," Steve said, his bright smile back.

"Alright, here we are. Steve, I'm going to take some blood, do you want to sit up?" Bruce asked, setting his small doctor's kit on the counter and removing a wrapped syringe.

Steve sat up and smiled at Bruce. "I like you, you're better than the doctors at SHIELD."

Bruce smiled back. "I like you too, Steve. Can I have your arm, please?"

Tony averted his eyes for a brief moment. He wasn't afraid of needles, he really wasn't, he just didn't like to watch if it wasn't necessary.

"Steve, do you want to, uh," Clint said, apparently for once at a loss for a snarky comment.

Tony turned back and his jaw dropped at Steve clutching to Bruce's shoulders and kissing him deeply. Bruce's hand, still holding the empty syringe, hung forgotten at his side. "Steve, buddy, we're all friends here. So why don't you release Bruce before there's a big green problem sitting in the kitchen?"

Steve didn't seem inclined to let go, but at the same time Bruce didn't seem to be having any problem with what was happening either.

Natasha gave Clint a light shove. "You're decoy, I did it last time."

Clint grinned. "No hardship there."

As soon as Tony realized what they meant, he absolutely agreed that it was no hardship. Next time he was going to volunteer to be decoy, and Tony never volunteered for anything. Some personal rules he was willing to break in exceptional circumstances. He was noble like that.

Clint climbed up onto the table next to Steve and kissed the side of his jaw and then gently directed Steve's attention onto him. Within moments Clint was straddling one of Steve's thighs and Bruce was free again.

"Alright there?" Tony asked, smirking at the red flush that was coloring Bruce's neck and cheeks. Better red than green any day.

"Yeah, a little concerned about cross-contamination, but I'm good. Really good," Bruce said. He collected himself remarkably fast and returned to Steve's arm. Steve was only briefly distracted by the needle, but Clint easily regained his attention. "I'm going to take this down to my lab. Steve's temperature is a little low and his heartbeat is slightly faster than normal, but I don't see that he's in any immediate danger. If that should change, call me and SHIELD immediately."

"Dr. Banner in the house," Tony said with a small grin, a good portion of his attention devoted to watching Steve and Clint make out.

Bruce paused in the doorway. "Yeah, maybe try to keep things above board here. Steve might not appreciate this when he's back to himself."

Natasha nodded. "We have no wish to cause Steve distress later, do we?"

Tony shook his head, and not just because of Natasha's ability to kill him in his sleep if she so desired. "We'll keep it clean," he promised, though he wondered if he'd ever get to see Steve so content and open again. He liked Steve like this; he liked seeing him smile, especially when the smile was directed at him.

Somewhere in the time that it took Bruce to leave the room Steve had maneuvered Clint around on his lap and was cuddling him and petting his hair with a particular content expression. "Soft like a bird," he said.

Clint looked slightly pained. "Yeah, Steve, you're kinda squeezing me a bit," he said with a gasp.

Tony decided it was time to intervene before Steve forgot that he was a super soldier and cuddled Clint to death. "Okay, Steve. If you're going to squeeze someone, how about the demi-god instead of our sniper. He's a little bit delicate."

Thor approached Steve and easily removed Steve's grip from around Clint. "You may hug me as much as you desire. There are none on Midgard who can embrace with the enthusiasm of an Asgardian." Steve wasted no time in following Thor's suggestion.

"Hey," Clint said after he'd gotten a full breath again. "I'm not delicate. You'll pay for that, Stark."

Tony shrugged. "Get used to it, we're human and they're able to squish us with cuddles. It's a sad fact of life."

"Why don't we move Steve somewhere he will be more comfortable?" Natasha suggested.

Thor lifted Steve easily. "I will follow your direction."

"Great, you guys get him settled, I'll go get him pants," Tony said, snagging his coffee and the brownie and leaving the room before he could be jealous that there was a snuggle-fest with Captain America and apparently he wasn't on the guest list.

Tony went down to Steve's room and found a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and stopped by his own lab to shut things down for the night and grab a tablet so he could keep working while he kept an eye on Steve. Watching after Captain America wasn't a new task in the slightest, but Steve had needed a lot less watching as he acclimated to modern life in New York and Tony had found himself missing the time they'd spent doing Modern Technology 101.

"There you are," Bruce said, hurrying up to Tony in the hallway outside the kitchen. "I just finished running some tests and I got in contact with the Rapid Analysis Lab at SHIELD. Looks like a particularly potent compound in the phenethylamine and amphetamine groups. We're actually lucky Steve is the only one who was hit, anyone with a regular metabolism would have overdosed."

Tony thought for a minute. "Wait, so basically he's on super-powered alien ecstasy?"

Bruce nodded. "Basically. He's not in danger, but it's hard to say when he'll come down."

"Great, I'll let the others know," Tony said, relieved that Steve wasn't in danger, just a little bit _happy_. "We should put on some electronica and see what happens."

"Superhero dance party?" Bruce asked with a small laugh. "I think I'll be taking my dinner down to my lab in that case."

"The Zaa Leung is mine!" Clint called, racing from the living room and leaping gracefully past them into the kitchen.

Tony shook his head and went into the living room to find Steve resting on the floor against Thor while he played with Natasha's hair. "Pants?" Tony asked, because then he could at least say he'd tried.

Steve shook his head and burrowed further against Thor's side.

Tony shrugged and sat down in one of the big armchairs. He wasn't going to insist that his view was spoiled by plaid. He just wasn't that selfless. He turned most of his attention back to the schematics on his tablet and tried to not be put out that he was the only one that Steve hadn't tried to cuddle. It was probably a good thing, really. Okay, no, it sucked and Tony was seconds away from a full pout.

"Hi," Steve said, suddenly standing in front of Tony.

"Hi, yourself," Tony said and checked the time. Maybe Steve was finally coming down, considering that Thor, Natasha, and Clint were all sprawled together sleeping on the couch.

Steve sat down without further ado and placed his hands around Tony's hips to lift him so that he wouldn't get crushed under pounds of super-soldier. Technically the chair was probably big enough to fit two people, but Steve seemed to want to stretch out and he dragged Tony up onto his lap.

Tony managed to safely set his tablet aside on an end table and turned to look at Steve. "You know, people don't usually manhandle me. Usually I'm the one doing the manhandling."

Steve smiled and his hand reached up to trace from Tony's temple down to his chin. "I like it better this way."

"Well, not objecting," Tony said and leaned against the broad expanse of Steve's chest. It was as nice as he'd thought it would be, warm and just soft enough to be comfortable, and very Steve. That was the important part.

"I like you," Steve said.

Tony tried to ignore the bloom of pleasure in his chest, because how often in his life had someone said those words to him, but Steve had been saying that to members of the team the whole night. He'd even professed his love for Jarvis. "I like you too," Tony said, because Steve seemed to be waiting.

Steve shook his head. "No, I really like you."

"Tonight you do," Tony said, closing his eyes. "The rest of the time, not so much."

"I do, all the time," Steve said, his hands coming around Tony's shoulders and moving him as easily as he might a small humanoid robot. "Open your eyes."

Tony did and found himself looking at Steve's intense stare.

"I like you, even when you're being an idiot. Even when you're ignoring me," Steve said, and then leaned forward. "If I kiss you, will you stop ignoring me?"

Tony was about to protest that he hadn't been ignoring Steve, because he hadn't been, had he? But kissing took precedence at the moment. "Yes, I will."

"Good," Steve said, pulling Tony in for a long and deep kiss.

When he was released, sagging slightly in Steve's hands, Tony blinked at Steve and sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you should get dosed with ecstasy by alien sludge things all the time."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I've been feeling a lot more like myself ever since I woke up over there. But, I saw you and remember that I never found you, when I really just wanted to take you up to your room and stay there until SHIELD made us come out. The rest of the team can be really distracting."

Tony perked up, the suggestion catching his complete attention. "Is that something you still want to do?"

"Yes, but I thought I smelled Char Siu earlier," Steve said, looking around Tony toward the kitchen.

"I see how it is, passed up for take-out," Tony said with a dramatic sigh.

Steve stood up, neatly standing Tony up as well, and put his finger to his lips. "Come on, dinner, and then your room. We don't want to wake them up." He wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and kept him close as they crept out of the living room.

Tony, pressed to Steve's side while Steve chowed down on the left-over Cantonese food, thought that Steve wasn't quite himself as he thought he was, but this was nice too. He thought he'd be content just to spend the rest of the night like this, and maybe the morning and the next day too. Or until SHIELD came and dragged them out. Tony wasn't picky.


End file.
